1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating electric machine stator that includes jumper wires to connect neighboring magnetic pole coils of the rotating electric machine stator, and its manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Invention
The rotating electric machine stator has a yoke, a plurality of teeth each being of a structure protruded in radially inner direction and equally disposed in the inner circumference of the yoke, coils wound around the respective teeth, and a plurality of jumper wires each connecting between the respective coils by wires that are integral with the coils. By energizing the coils wound around the teeth, magnetic poles are formed therein. Note that, the teeth and yoke's portions continuous thereto are usually covered by dielectric members called coil bobbins, and the coils are wound around on the dielectric members covering the teeth. Hereinafter, “to wind coils around teeth” subsumes to wind the coils therearound by means of the coil bobbins.
In order to have the rotating electric machine stator provided with predetermined magnetic pole characteristics, the coils wound around the teeth require satisfying a predetermined coil connection specification. However, if the coil connection specification is to be implemented relying only on the coil winding ways, coil winding steps become too complex, resulting in difficulties to achieve rationalizations and enhance efficiencies. For this reason, a structure and a method that simplify the coil winding steps as much as possible are adopted to implement the coil connection specification by electrically connecting between predetermined jumper wires after winding. Hereinafter, a member for electrically connecting between the jumper wires is referred to as a “connecting member.” The connecting member is made of electric conductor(s), and an arrangement for and the number of pieces of connecting members are determined depending on a way of winding coils including the jumper wires. Note that, the connecting member may be coated on its surface(s) with a dielectric material.
With regard to the connecting member, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-153003, for example, discloses it as a concentrated member.
Conventional jumper wires are usually disposed at around a yoke. The connecting member described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-153003 has figure-U shaped clamp portions, whereby the jumper wires are caused to come in the figure-U shaped clamp portions, by placing the openings of the figure-U shape directed toward the opposite side from the yoke's end-face, and then by scooping the jumper wires up from the yoke side using the clamp portions themselves. Subsequently, by press-bonding the figure-U shaped clamp portions to electrically connect their inner surfaces with the jumper wires, the jumper wires are electrically connected to each other.
Note that, if not introducing misunderstandings, a simplified expression “magnetic pole portion” may also be used here for a “tooth constituting a magnetic pole.” For example, there is a case in which a “coil wound around a tooth constituting a magnetic pole” is expressed briefly as a “coil wound around a magnetic pole portion.”